1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a retainer cap assembly for vehicles utilizing removable track assemblies, and a method of installation therefor.
2. Related Art
In the related art, large construction equipment, such as earth moving equipment, is disassembled for transport to comply with transportation width and weight requirements. In the case of crawler cranes, for example, the track assemblies are removed from both sides of the crane prior to transport, and then reattached to the crane at the work site.
Retainer caps are generally used to retain the tracks on the crane. The retainer caps are temporarily installed on the mount beams, while the tracks are installed on the crane. However, when the tracks are removed from the crane, the retainer caps must be removed separately and stowed. The related art retainer caps are generally cumbersome to handle, and tools are needed to install and remove the related art retainer caps.